Are we going to swing or swing?
by fallen-for-another-psychopath
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke go out looking for supplies and come across an old record player. They decide to bring it back to camp for Raven to fix up in time for Unity Day celebrations. One of them turns out to be a pretty good swing dancer...


Bellamy Blake was the perfect person to make this raiding trip with, Clarke decided. He barely talked but to discuss strategy and that suited her just fine. As much as she loved Raven and Finn, she thought with a pang, they always strangely left her exhausted.

As she trampled along the open plain on their way to the bunker, she spot a bright blue flower in the corner of her eye and she smiled, imagining what Raven's reaction would be. She pictured the way her face would light up, half in wonder, half 'I can figure out how you work and destroy you'; Clarke smiled.

"Would you like us to stop, so you can have a moment alone with the flowers?"

Clarke was wrong. Bellamy was annoying after all. And just as perceptive as Finn, maybe worse, because Finn knew when to leave it be.

"Haha, I'm not Octavia, Bellamy." At that, he smiled.

"I honestly never figured you for a flower appreciator, Clarke." Bellamy sardonically noted.

"It reminded me of Raven. "

"How, it's a blue flower? Hell, if anything a red flower would make more sense."

"I can tell you must have aced English literature, Bellamy," she coolly replied.

"You would be right." With a pause he added, "I aced everything. My mother saw to that."

Huh. She thought. Sounded pushy, bit like her mother; "I think our mothers would've gotten along, " she added, failing to conceal a twinge of bitterness.

Bellamy's eyes flashed dangerously, but then he seemed to recover himself, remembering Clarke's relationship with her mother, and opted to say cryptically instead, "maybe, but not in the way you'd think... " with a sly grin on his face, and took pleasure in the confused look on her face until it clicked.

What was he trying to-. Oh. Clarke made a face.

"Sex disgusts you that much?"

"Not really, just don't see the point when we've got more important things to do and worry about."

He seemed to like that, nodding to himself and half-smiling.

Mercifully they reached the coordinates of the bunker, ending this godforsaken conversation.

"Okay, according to the map we should be right above it."

"Alright, I'll go left, you go right. Shout if you see any kind of entrance."

As it was, Clarke found the metal door, and called Bell to get out his axe to break away the rust. After doing so he chuckled.

"What?" She knew she tended to be serious but she was certain there could be no amusement in this particular situation.

"A blue flower...?"

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>Out of all the things Bellamy and Clarke expected to find in the abandoned supplies depot, an old record player had to be bottom of the list.<p>

"Oh my god. We have to take it back with us. Raven would love it," Clarke exclaimed wistfully.

"You're seriously wasting your time with that piece of junk? " Bellamy sighed. "What are you going to do, bore the grounders to death one Adele song at a time? We need to find weapons, Clarke, something useful. "

"I know... but, " Clarke added, "it wouldn't hurt for a little morale boosting, especially with it being Unity Day. Add that with Monty's moonshine. The kids have been through so much, they deserve some fun. As do you Bellamy."

Bellamy grumbled but didn't discourage her from then on. "Okay but seeing as it's your idea, you're responsible for carrying the damn thing back with us."

Naturally, Bellamy ended up lugging it back to camp.

Predictably, Raven delights in it. "Oh my god. This is so fucking cool. It can actually run without electricity. See when you prop up the stylus and the disc spins, it turns from kinetic energy to... which transfers to electric energy at the coil... and then travels to the amplifier where the sound comes out. "

Clarke had to admit, she blanked out most of Raven's geeking out over the mechanics - catching random words. Okay, so physics was never her strong point - she was more into biology and the complexities of the human body. Stuff that was arguably immediately and personally relevant and didn't require things and abstract theories.

"Hey, Monty, come check this out, " Raven called out.

It was hard to tell who was more excited, Raven or Monty. It was infectious; Clarke let herself grin.

"Woah. Reckon we could salvage some of it to repair contact with the Ark?" Monty asked hopefully.

Clarke's heart sank.

"The problem isn't with us Monty, it's the ark," said Raven carefully.

"You want to bet? Only one way to settle this, take it apart. "

"What, and screw this up like you did with the wristbands? I'll handle it Mont . "

Monty raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Yeah, Clarke told me. "

Monty turned to Clarke: "Traitor."

"Sorry Monty. And nobody is taking it apart. We're going to have a little Unity Day celebrating . "

"Great." Bellamy boomed, making Clarke jump, who had forgotten he was even there. "Now that's all sorted, get back to your jobs everyone," he ordered. They all walked off. Except Raven, predictably .

"Jeez. If you get this cranky after having to carry a record player, how'd you expect to go and fight grounders. Men are such babies. "

"Reyes..." Bellamy warned. "I heard that."

"Good."

"There are reprimands for anyone that talks back, you know."

"Are you going to send me to the naughty corner of your tent?" She said, smiling wickedly.

He sighed. "I have a feeling you're going to end up in my tent one way or another, Raven."

"Yeah, you wish."

"Constantly. Now seriously, please get back to work ."

"Actually whilst you've been standing here checking out my ass I've already spliced the corrupting wire, so really it's you who should get back to ordering people, or whatever it is you do."

Bellamy shook his head and stomped off. That girl was impossible. He either wanted to kill her, or fuck her till she was too breathless to come back with a retort. Except he didn't want her to shut up, not really.

* * *

><p>"Clarke!" Raven came jogging up an hour or two later or maybe more, Clarke lost track of time when it came to med checks.<p>

"You got it fixed, " Clarke proclaimed .

"You bet. Do you want to kick off the party?"

"Hell, yes."

Raven smiled, bemused. "Wow. That's the closest to a swear word I've ever heard from you. Must be spending too much time with Bellamy."

"What? No I haven't. We just went on this one trip together. In fact, we barely talk at all-." She was cut off by Raven.

"Chill, Clarke. I know... I know. I'm just teasing."

Raven squeezed her hand, and walked over to where they'd set it up, just outside the entrance to the drop ship.

A group had already gathered in anticipation. She was surprised that nobody had switched it on already. Then her gaze fell to Bellamy, with his gun strapped around him. Ah. He nodded sternly at her.

She leant to the gramophone, picking up the needle and lifting it down onto the disc. Crackly music started playing, but music nonetheless. Cheers and whoops erupted from the group.

Clarke strained; out of all the types and possible eras it could be, she was unprepared for this. It was 'swing' music, she recalled. Her granddad used to play it all the time. She thought it was so outdated but he kept harping on about tradition and class, and how that era had it in heaps. He told her stories of the culture, and the war and she used to sigh internally, not seeing the point about learning about history when they had to focus on the present and its problems but she appreciated the way his eyes lit up anyway. She suddenly remembered how he mentioned that people during the Second World War used to dance to it, perhaps that was her subconscious influence for bringing it back. They were all soldiers now.

He also tried to teach her to dance. An admirable but laughable feat in itself.

Her sudden wave of nostalgia must have made her near delusional because she even attempted to grab Bellamy to dance with her. He remained resolutely still and awkward however.

"Fine!" She turned to Raven, who proved to be an enthusiastic student. She had Raven spinning in her arms in seconds.

Clarke was by no means a bad dancer, she had technique but she was a bit awkward; having correct footwork was immensely important to her. Raven on the other hand was good at moving to the beat but god knows what steps she was forming and inventing. They laughed as one swing sent Raven flying into her side .

Raven apologised but didn't make a move to leave. Strands of her hair brushed Clarke's lips, she smelt of honeysuckle - Monty's new shampoo concoction. Something possessed Clarke to untie Raven's ponytail, she rarely indulged in the senses but she was intrigued by this girl for some reason. Raven jerked in surprise to look at her. And not a displeased surprise, Clarke noted with relief. A smile rose up Raven's face and she twisted in front of her, and started swinging her hips from side to side and down. She followed her lead, Raven's ass brushing her thighs. It was an odd source of comfort that they fit so well.

Clarke moved her free arm so it hitched around Raven's inner thigh. She meant it to be soothing, a perfect nook to rest on, but then Raven sighed and shifted against her hand. She really shouldn't sigh like that in public. That sort of sigh could start wars... Clarke sneaked a glance around in hesitation. Nobody really noticed them anyway, all half drunk themselves and dancing.

Apart from Bellamy, that was, who was watching with his usual serious intensity.

"Bellamy's staring at us," she remarked offhandedly .

"Well, you are making quite a show Clarke," Raven smiled wickedly.

"I am? You're the one who started grinding on me. This is swing not rhythm and blues."

"Yeah but your flushed face gives it away. "

That spoken observation only made Clarke flush more heavily.

They continued, until Raven remarked on Bellamy's staring again.

Clarke sighed. "I asked him to join me but he wouldn't come. "

"Like hell he won't."

Raven grabbed Clarke's hand and strode to a startled Bellamy.

"Blake, stop staring at us like an idiot and come join us. "

He shook his head. "Someone has to watch over these kids. "

"A couple minutes won't hurt. You're not drinking, you're just dancing. Hell, maybe even the grounders appreciate a bit of 1950's big band."

"1930's actually. '37 to be precise."

Clarke started. "You know this song? "

He rolled his eyes. "I paid attention in music class."

He met silence. "Okay. My mother was into swing. Glenn Miller. Benny Goodman. All that jazz. She used to listen to it before going to one of your fancy parties on the Ark," he said, looking pointedly at Clarke.

"So did you dance? " Clarke asked curiously.

Bellamy remained silent.

"You fucking did. " Raven blurted out. "Oh this is gold. God, I can't imagine it. "

"I really can't either," Clarke smiled apologetically.

Bellamy looked pained. "Fuck," he exclaimed. "I hate you two." He pulled Raven towards him and put his arm around her back.

"I know it's hard for you, Reyes, but you're going to have to let someone else lead you for once. "

"Okay," she sighed. "I know you're scared I'll show you up but I'll oblige; I'm all yours. "

"Good." He smiled.

Clarke watched as Bellamy led Raven around, teaching her the triple step and horn move. Bellamy Blake just kept on surprising her. And yet, she wasn't surprised, not really . She always knew he was a great soldier so was it really a stretch for him to be as good on his feet like he was at one on one combat. No excuse for the technique though.

He must have had quite the childhood, she thought with a pang of envy. Don't be stupid, Clarke, she told herself. He had to struggle and look after Octavia and his mother sounded like a force to be feared. Whereas you had to want for nothing. And you had Wells... dearer to you than a brother. He was too pure, too good, and too many people hated what he stood for. He never stood a chance in this world. Just like her dad. 'T he meek will inherit the Earth.' What a pipe dream.

Pushing the heaviness down in her mind as usual, she focused on Raven. The future. She smiled fondly at how Raven was laughing and picking up the moves quickly. She never thought swing dancing could be hot, it could look a bit juvenile and well, silly at times, but Raven made it so fucking hot, but then she could make splicing a wire look hot.

The fact that Bellamy's hands has trailed down to her ass probably didn't help was most definitely off the books. Bellamy bent his knees, and Raven following his lead, manoeuvred to grind against him. Clarke shivered. Okay that was a new development. Bellamy rearranged his knee so it sunk against Raven's pussy, rubbing it. And judging by Raven's flush, it must have hit a sweet spot - or not, seeing how her hands had clawed into his back.

Bellamy's head jerked over to Clarke's side suddenly, and he had to smile at the look on her face. He raised his eyebrows, I dare you .

Clarke flushed. She wanted to join them. Why was it so hard? Everyone else had started getting intense too.

It wasn't for lack of trust, she trusted Raven and even Bellamy, although he did infuriate her with his insinuations that she was a rigid little princess. Perhaps that was it. Expectation.

"Hey, Clarke. Want a drink? "

She jumped, turning to her saviour. She could have kissed Monty right then. Downing a large gulp of his moonshine she sauntered over to Bellamy and Raven.

"Enjoying the show?" Bellamy asked.

"Don't tease her." Raven shoved him.

"Oh, so it's alright for you two to tease me but I can't do it to you."

"Damn straight." Raven smiled. "And especially not to our queen."

"Real democratic, Reyes."

"Yeah well, ark habits die hard."

Her eyes darted between them mischievously, noticing Clarke's willing but unsure presence. Looks like she'd have to force them to communicate in a not -so- dire situation for once. Let them dare to talk about strategy now. She cackled in her head, she was such a shit-stirrer. "Anyway... I'm fucking parched so I'm going to go find St. Monty and his holy water. You take over, Clarke. "

Clarke's eyes widened, why was Raven ditching her ?

Bellamy smirked at that. "You scared, Princess?"

"Only that you'll trod on my feet with your clumsiness. "

He rose an eyebrow. Shit, real fucking smooth Griffin, they both knew he wasn't that clumsy.

"Guess I'll have to be careful then. Didn't figure you for someone who'd break so easily though."

To his credit, he kept to his word. They danced, but he made sure to keep a clear distance between them, Bellamy gently guided her when she awkwardly swayed the wrong way or mis-stepped. It was heavily orchestrated and just odd. It was closest she'd ever been to Bellamy, but also the furthest.

"So when did you learn to dance?" Bellamy asked.

"I could ask the same about you."

''You could. But I'm the one who just asked you. "

Clarke sighed. "Your way with words is infuriating. But okay, my grandfather tried to teach me. Emphasis on the try part. I've always been awkward with this kind of stuff..." She blushed, over-thinking at the possible connotations .

"I don't think you would be," Bellamy replied. "You just need to switch off your brain for a second. Close your eyes."

"Are you serious?"

"Always am."

The difference was palpable. Bellamy smiled at how Clarke was winding down , she leant her head back and twisted her shoulders wildly. His gaze lowered and his hands trailed up and down her abdomen. He still didn't dare to do more, like he had with Raven. He wasn't sure how she'd respond, he knew she definitely liked Raven... But with him he really didn't know. He suddenly wished that he could be the kind of person that she could relax with, make her laugh, but then he recovered himself. Those were false comforts in a world like this. And he knew that Clarke knew that. Raven seemed to strike a good balance between the two though.

Instead, he leant over to speak gently in her ear. "I knew you had it in you." And he did.

Clarke, still with closed eyes, smiled widely. That was a rare sight. Twice in a day?

Until he uttered his next words. Of course he had to ruin it.

"Did you grandfather teach you this too?" He asked dryly, amazed at his own composure.

Her eyes opened, all the better to scold him with her bright eyes. "Oh god, Bellamy, you're vile."

He was spared a response by Raven's return. "Oh man, you guys aren't at a funeral, liven up. It's Unity Day!" She exclaimed with a little hop, hugging them both.

Bellamy and Clarke both exchanged smiles at Raven's adorable merriment. Clarke kissed Raven on the cheek, and Bellamy kissed her on her neck from the other side.

"Wow, I should go leave you two more often if this is the response I get."

"Never!" Clarke half-joked. Raven's smile was too wide for her face. She turned to Bellamy.

"So Mr Closet Expert Swinger, how does a three way work in this kind of dancing?"

Bellamy obliged. And continued to long after the music ended.


End file.
